Role-Playing Rules
Hello, Lord Dalek here, senior Admin of The Fear RP wiki. I am here to give you the rules of role-play, concerning death, new characters, and being IG (in game). Making a character The guide to making a character can be found here: Making a role-play character Assume IG Always assume we are in Role-play mode here, unless we are posting random links, or are not really talking. If either of those is happening, feel free to go OOG (out-of-game) and talk to us. When we are IG, you should not be offended by what people say in a RP, they are simply In Character. Half the things I say are things I would NEVER say OOG. Don't get offended unless whatever has been said is in brackets, that is OOG, and can be taken offense too. Dying Yes, dying in a Role-Play actually CAN happen. When that happens, inform the wiki, make sure all RPers know within a few days. Then you can create a new character, and that is where the next set of rules come in. Informing about your character When you die, first off, if you held any power in your faction, your heir must be named. He/She/It will take your place, and hold your title. I would recommend it being someone you trust, not some random faction member. If you happen to be a Fear, and you die...well then it gets more complex. The person who took your life will become your heir, and she/he/it will become a Fear. The page will be edited to state your deadness, and then a new page will be made for the new Fear, whom will be a entirely new entity. When you make a new character, it can be anyone, in the same faction, or in the rival faction, it's up to you. Just delete your old userpage and make a new one, inform the admins and that is that. Your dead character will be given a place in The Graveyard. Creating a New Fear First off, inform an admin, he/she will tell the others, and we will decide, tell us what you want to be the Fear of. We will see if that Fear has ever been taken, and unless that Fear is dead, you cannot take its spot. Then, what you look like, and what your servants are must be named. If you happen to a master photoshopper or artist, make a picture of you as a Fear. Here is a list of powers you can use for your Fear: List_of_Kinetic_Abilities How long is a day in the RP? A day in the RP is one RP session. These last 2-5 hours. Also, the day in the RP always is the same as the date in the real world. So, if it is October 31 in the real world, it is also that in the role play. Also, if you live in a timezone that would make it the nxt day, we are using the Eastern Daylight Time time zone, so subtract a few hours or add a few hours (based on how many timezones you are away from that one) to get the time IRP. Textese Textese is the use of emotes, such as(( >:D D:< ;_; =O : :/ :| :) :( D: etc.)) Also, it is the use of: lol, rofl, yolo, brb, gtg, bbl, and other things along those lines. During RP, this is not allowed, and will be counted as spam. The Fourth Wall The Fourth wall is the barrier between OOG and IG. This barrier is created by putting OOG comments in ((brackets like this during a role-play)). Things said OOG cannot be held against someone IG, and visa versa. Breaking the fourth wall is when an OOG comment is used against someone in game. Doing this will result in a kick, second time, a kick, and a ban on the third time for two hours. At the fourth time, a day ban, and so on. Answering OOG comments IG cannot count as a breaking of the fourth wall, however, your character may just randomly say "yes", "no" or give long explainations to everything IG, if you do not answer then OOG. DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! Personal Messages Personal Messages can be used as you wish, but mostly for OOG talk with your buddies, or, in the case of some people, such as myself, mini-rps within the main RP. Feel free to use as you wish, we cannot monitor them. However, what you say OOG, in a PM or not, CAN and WILL be held against you if you are accused of trolling, spamming, or flaming. It will not be taken as proof, but simply as minor evidence, if other evidence suggests you did it, unless a chat log can be provided/images of the PM. Bans If you are banned, what happens to your RP character? It is assumed they were busy, and could not be with the main group. If it is a perma-ban, then the character is killed. "Don't kill my character!" We understand the concept of being attached to a character. Most of us have one character that we love and cherish, our little creation that we don't want to see hurt. Well, as much as it is tempting to do, do not beg people to not hurt your character or the character of others. This is highly annoying, and can disrupt the role-play. It will be counted as spam. Acceptable non-number/letter characters and the meanings There are some character used in chat that are totally acceptable to use, however, they are not part of the alphabet or a number. This is a list of all of them. Actions These are used to denote actions of some form. . *TEXT* e.g: *gives Kiba a piece of bacon*. In this case, your character is giving Kiba (a character/target) a piece of bacon. -TEXT- e.g: -he gave Daemon a piece of bacon-. In this case, you are using the past tense to denote the action of giving Daemon (character/target) aa piece of bacon. Telepathy There are many ways to denote Telepathy in the RP. This is a list of all of them. /TEXT/: Denotes speaking from within the Void, as do plus signs. E.g: /Yog-Sothoth, I order you to ceaese your assults./ --TEXT--: Denotes telepathy of the regular kind. A good example of this is The Slender Man's speech (The Black and White King). E.g: --Jackson...it is merely a piano, there is nothing to fear.-- ~~TEXT~~: Denotes angry telepathy, when spoken with fury or hatred. E.g: ~~How...DARE YOU!?!?~~ Out of Game speech ((TEXT)): Any text said in two brackets is OOG, and can include Emotes and Textese. E.g: ((LOL XD)) (TEXT): Same as above. Category:Help Category:Site Rules